memory_alphafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:Forumarkiv
2005-05-07 Spoilers Hur skall vi göra med avsnitt som inte visats på svensk TV än? Nu tänker jag först och främst på avsnitten fr.o.m. sista avsnittet av ENT, säsong 2 till slutet på den serien. De övriga avsnitten inom Star Trek har väl i en eller annan form alla passerat något svenskt TV-medium. På den engelskspråkiga delen av databasen spärrar de sidorna för redigering, medan man hänvisas till redigeringssidan. Där står det sedan: "This episode has not aired yet. To avoid plot spoilers, the page has been protected from edits. Any relevant production information you think should b in the episode can be added to this talk page for later inclusion." --Peter R 7 maj 2005 kl.14.41 (UTC) Ett tips om avsnitten. Jag har skapat avsnittet Civilization. Kolla på redigeringen och se om ni tycker att det ser snyggt ut. Jag har lånat sidorutan och underrutan från den engelska delen och sedan anpassat den språkligt, etc. Ser det bra ut, eller skall vi använda oss av något annat sätt? --Peter R 7 maj 2005 kl.15.06 (UTC) : Jag tycker att det ser jättebra ut. Tycker någon att det fattas avsnittsinformation så är det ju bara att lägga till en ny "Level 2 Headline" Jag skapade i min tur TOS-avsnittet The Man Trap, vad tycks? --OnO 26 maj 2005 kl.12.02 (UTC) ::Ser utmärkt ut, både layout och innehållsmässigt (kommer dock inte ihåg avsnittet så jättebra men det jag minns stämer). ::Vad det gäller spoilers så kan jag än så länge bara hänvisa till den engelska policyn, när den är översatt så kan ni ta en titt på den svenska men tills dess... Jag är även färdig med hjälpen så den ska upp snarast (ska prata med angela om det). :::Mitt inlägg om spoilers från den 7/5 behöver vi ha synpunkter på. Vad säger ni andra? Vi måste veta vilka avsnitt vi skall får skriva om, eller skall vi utgå från att alla har laddat ner avsnitt och därmed har samma kunskap som amerikanerna? --Peter R 25 maj 2005 kl.16.08 (UTC) :::: Angående spoilers så tycker jag att det är upp till var och en att hålla reda på vad man sett eller inte. Vet man att man inte sett ett visst avsnitt så är det väl bara att låta bli att läsa om det? Jag själv "laddar aldrig ner" avsnitt, men jag har koll på vad jag sett. Så jag bli aldrig "spoilad". --OnO 25 maj 2005 kl.18.23 (UTC) ::::: Jag håller med dig i sak, men vad gör man om man exempelvis läser om andorianerna och finner saker som ännu inte visats på SVT? Skall vi möjligen skilja informationen åt genom att ha olika rubriker kallade "säsong 1, säsong 2, etc..."? Med avsnitt är det rätt självklart att det torde vara uppenbart för alla att de inte skall kolla på avsnittsinfo om de inte vill bli "spoilade", men andra artiklar är det svårare med att inte råka ramla på saker som man kanske inte ville veta. 2005-05-21 Problem med inloggning Jag kan inte logga in. När jag gör det så får jag meddelandet "Memory Alpha uses cookies to log in users. You have cookies disabled. Please enable them and try again.". Det stämmer inte. Jag har cookies aktiverat och det funkar på alla andra wikiplatser, men inte här. Vad kan det bero på?--81.224.46.83 21 maj 2005 kl.07.17 (UTC) :Jag har samma problem, men lyckades logga in via engelska Memory Alpha. Har testat att logga in med IE och Firefox, men får då samma meddelande som ovan. --Jocke 21 maj 2005 kl.12.50 (UTC) ::Nu fungerade det också hos mig, när jag gjorde som du sade. Det verkar som om något glappar när man går direkt.--Peter R 21 maj 2005 kl.13.53 (UTC) :::funkar på det sättet ja, konstiga sak. nåja, bara de funkar så--Crazy voyager 21 maj 2005 kl.20.30 (UTC) ::::Det är något som inte stämmer med inloggningen. Ibland när jag besöker sidan (svenska) så dyker min "användarmeny" upp, den längst upp till höger, och ibland så försvinner den helt och jag är utloggad. Verkar som om det är något cookie fel. Crazy voyager, skulle inte du kunna kontakta tex Angela eller någon annan admin och be att dom kollar på inloggningen till denna sida? --Jocke 22 maj 2005 kl.09.07 (UTC) ::::: Hmm, det är fortfarande något strul med inloggningen och att förbli inloggad. Jag har t.ex. skrivit lite om en del serietidningar och trott att jag varit inloggad, men när jag väl skickat artikeln så ser jag att jag bara är en ip-adress... ytterst irriterande... Det beror på att på huvudsidan (svenska) verkar jag alltid vara inloggad... konstigt? --OnO 1 juni 2005 kl.09.47 (UTC)